


年代記中的黑鋼法伊

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 過去其實不懂翼的故事,最近回顧時才發現CLAMP的腦洞好大來談談兩個很有愛的主角-黑鋼與法伊　感想有點黑法成分
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Kurogane/Fay D. Fluorite, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 5





	年代記中的黑鋼法伊

堅忍的團隊支柱-黑鋼

相較於狼櫻或法伊,黑鋼的人生若沒有被飛王阻止,可能會沿著其父的軌跡,當著領主,娶一名美麗的巫女妻子,過著無虞的人生

但命運使他改變了軌跡,不同的是,其他三人都是飛王的棋子,法伊被迫,狼櫻深陷計謀的核心中,黑鋼除了侑子的干預外成了她的棋子,但又並非飛王有意的控制，他是憑著自身意志去行動的

他直來直往,沒有什麼城府,心口一致,在一個具有重重陰謀與謊言的團隊中,無疑是最真實的存在

我還記得最深的是,黑鋼曾形容三個人都是一副德行,每個人都是心事重重卻絕口不提

在這種情況下,黑鋼扮演著絕對的依靠著，他行動不需要甚麼動機,他出於要保護他所珍視的人，只有這個理由，在飛王開始強行介入，大家自顧不暇時，他為大家劈出一條生路

黑鋼因為幼時父母的刺殺,相信自己是因為能力不足才會使他們離去,因此在他心中認為唯有最強才能保護所需要的人;隨著旅行,他發現不是所有事都能靠武力去達成,法伊在東京瀕死,或許是他深感震撼的時刻,即使有最強之稱仍無法挽回想保護之人,他做出了犧牲的選擇,此時他的心態開始有明顯的轉變,最終也為了法伊不顧詛咒殺死阿修羅王,犧牲一隻手帶走法伊

武力只是保護人的一種方式,但不是絕對的

對於最強的追求讓他迷失當初想保護人的決心,

黑鋼在旅行中變化不如他人大,反而該說他是找回最初的自己,走向他應該走的道路上

雖然具有高強的體術和劍術，但真正讓他成為支柱的原因卻是對於人的剖析。

在書中，黑鋼經常用很肯定的話去評價一個人，你可以說是他很果決，事實上他大部分沒有判斷錯誤

他可以從一個人的假面下得知他的真心，他的行為粗魯，內心心細，只要你有點破綻他便會去觀察，找出假面下的真實

黑鋼經常一番話打破三人內心中的防護，硬是打破這些武裝使真實露出，無意間使四人的心有了交流，不再是表面上親密卻疏離的古怪；對於法伊這種帶著一層層面具的人，他看不慣卻也沒真的去責罵過，他只是以分析的方式去理解了他，這使法伊感到不安，一次次的拆毀心中的牆，最終成了法伊的救贖說不定，人總是希望有人能懂他，卻又不希望有人真的了解他，那麼只有強行突破了。小狼亦隱藏一些事情，對於小狼我認為黑鋼有點像爸爸和師父間來回切換ww

另外是我覺得黑鋼平時看似容易被耍，實際上他應該是很難真的被騙，也就是有必要時他能夠分辨真假，但對於其目的他就沒這麼在意。

虛假與脆弱的魔法師－法伊

法伊的人生是場悲劇，不論是雙生子詛咒還是飛王，都是他迫不得已

小櫻有利用價值，但法伊是真的為一枚棋子，沒有選擇的權利

飛王給了他移植的記憶，他以此內疚自責；他覺得不幸都是基於自己，因此不肯與人親近，以求他人不被傷害

這也是他與生俱來的善良折磨著他，正因為太過以他人為優先，總是毀滅自己

此時阿修羅王給了他從未有過的溫暖，從來沒有獲得自身價值肯定的他對此無法自拔，有人在乎他，深深地被吸引

第一次開啟封閉的心，有了情緒和自己的意志，但又隨著阿修羅王的墮落而再次封鎖

到此，可以明白法伊是極度渴望有人能證明他，對於溫暖既是害怕又是迷戀

旅行中，雖然一副毫不在意，總是歡樂的人，卻是內心最寂寞的存在；因為對自己的不信任，他一直想保持著距離感，卻忘記自己對於溫情的渴望如同毒一般的侵蝕著他，驚覺時已經出手了

黑鋼打破了這個無限循環的自責中,甚至有點強迫意味,可是對於已經習慣自我封閉的人,口頭的行動無法成功,就如黑鋼曾在東京或櫻都國點題式地說,雖然法伊內心有所動搖,但他卻是害怕,像是一個囚禁已久的小鳥,即使把門打開仍不願走向更自由的世界。

他害怕展露心底的真實，但又默許他人的闖入，正如自己所說軟弱的自己，不敢反抗又抗拒順從，不上不下。

真正的轉捩點是色雷斯即將關閉，黑鋼犧牲自己的左手換取法伊，無疑對不相信自身價值的他來說是震撼，對於黑鋼身體的殘缺是武者的打擊，但他依然選擇犧牲

法伊不相信自己值得活著，但他抱著一絲希望活著，阿修羅王被殺我想法伊也同時失去活著的意義（畢竟詛咒使次元關閉），此時黑鋼的態度讓法伊有了變化，黑鋼的犧牲，讓他願意相信一次獲得幸福的可能

意即黑鋼是法伊活下去的意義，有人在意他，重視他，相信自己的未來是能改變

無法離開，那就試著接受吧。

黑鋼與法伊

兩人走到最後根本是命運共同體，黑鋼突然死了我猜法伊大概會直接崩潰送死（日本國有覺得法伊快受不了，接連打擊即使一般人也無法承受），心打開了一次，開啟第二次已經不容易，第三次微乎其微的可能...

法伊的內心被折磨太久，即使是一點一點被眾人溫暖，但終究不是堅強，甚至說不能靠自己獨自存活，失去太多會越發珍惜獲得的東西，珍惜到願意犧牲自己的程度

相反的法伊先死，黑鋼雖然不是那種會自殺的人，但我想黑鋼是痛在心裡一輩子也死都不會說

黑鋼是太陽，法伊是月亮，月亮藉由太陽才有沉靜的月光

黑鋼感覺是無法放下珍惜的人不管，法伊這種不看著會糟糕的存在，大概會一直讓他又愛又恨啊ＸＤ（保護欲ＭＡＸ

**Author's Note:**

> 開始整理自己一些黑法短篇集  
> 可能很慢，但我會努力的  
> 若喜歡可以給我kudos!
> 
> try to collect my short works  
> if you like my works , it's my honor (*´∀`)~♥


End file.
